


Sex Ed Investigation. (Ministry Women, Part 1)

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>This is technically part 1... part 2 was shorter so got transferred earlier. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed Investigation. (Ministry Women, Part 1)

Carl was sat in the head teacher office waiting for his appointment to arrive. Mrs Beth Silver an OFSTED School inspector one of the four education ministry officials who had been sent to investigate the unusually high level of teen pregnancy among the school’s female student population and to try and find the reason for it. Carl, the acting head, of course knew the reason. Himself he was conducting numerous affairs with the female pupils. He had been nervous about this investigation ever since he had been informed it was being launched. However, when the four officials had arrived he had been relieved to see they were all women...this had given him just a chance of making sure he and his young teen lovers were not found out... He would have to hope his famous charm and seduction skills with the fair sex did not desert him now. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"She should be here soon..."

He mused and made one last check that everything was where it should be and he had everything he needed.

"School files, student records, staff files.... condoms, champagne."

Everything seemed to be ready. Beth Silver had all but sighed as she finally parked. 

"For god's sake... as if teenagers never handle themselves..."

She had gathered her bag and files, inwardly cursing that she had needed to follow this through, yet again. She was getting a little bored of finding out that men, generally teenagers themselves, enjoyed sex... and were encouraged to play in some schools. Carl opened the door for her.

"Good Morning Mrs Silver. Please come in. I'm Mr Carlisle Cullen the acting Head. I hope you had a pleasant journey?"   
"Pleasant enough."

Beth's voice held no real warmth and she seemed to almost be looking through him.   
" The head's office is right this way, if you'll just follow me. I think you'll find everything you may require in there and hopefully we can quickly come to a conclusion that will satisfy your superiors."

Carl said leading her into the heads office. Beth followed silently, slightly sceptical. Carl sat down at the desk and indicated for Beth to take a seat.

"So ... Mrs Silver. How do you propose to start your end of the investigation?"  
"The usual way, talking to the girls."  
Carl shifted slightly uncomfortably.

 

"I'm not sure if that will work Mrs Silver....I doubt they would tell you who they got pregnant by, besides a lot of the girls have already indicated to me or other staff members that they have no wish to talk to anyone about their situation as it were."   
"Then what would you suggest?"  
Carl indicated the files on his table.

"These are the student records of all the girls who have fallen pregnant....and I am at your disposal to be interviewed. I'm the only member of staff who has been here the whole time for a long period, and I've taught all the girls who have fallen pregnant."   
"And these files... I can take them home?"  
"By all means. Do you want to interview me now or do you want to arrange for an interview later?"  
"Later sounds like a better plan."

Beth spoke gently, but still formally. 

"If you don't mind, I think I'll make a start on those files...?"   
Carl smiled and nodded her picked up the bunch of files to give them to Beth, but he expertly let them fall so it looked 100% like an accident.

"Oh Blast!"

He said getting down on his knees to help her pick them up. Beth gathered her side of the files neatly. Carl smiled softly to himself, he always enjoyed a woman who put up resistance at first...made the surrender all the sweeter to accept. He passed Beth the files, his finger's gliding softly over her inner wrists, an area he knew to be a turn on spot on women.

"You have some very delicate hands…"

He said softly though still conversationally with just a hint of flintiness creeping in.   
"Doctor Cullen..."

Beth pulled back a little. 

"Don't even think you can pull that on me."   
Carl was taken aback by this he had never knowingly ever made a woman feel uncomfortable about his advances before...he could see in Beth's eyes he had though.

"I'm sorry Mrs Silver."

 

He said sincerely.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or nervous."  
"That's quite alright Doctor Cullen... Just... Give me some time, some space... you never know."  
"Call me Carl…"

Carl said, he was about to say something more when the phone rang he went and answered it.

"Hello....oh Hello Dr. Neilsen...yes, yes she's right here."

He offered the phone to Beth.

 

"It's your Colleague Dr. Porsha Neilsen she wants to speak to you. I'll just be filing."

He said going over to the far corner of the room and opening the file cabinets. Beth watched him go with a slight smile, her eyes fixed on him even as she answered. 

"Hello Porsha?"  
Carl who had gone into professional mode was busy filing and paying no heed to the conversation. So engrossed in his job was he that he effectively forgot Beth was in the room with him and every time he bent over to get something from one of the lower file draws or replace something he inadvertently gave Beth a good view of his firm ass in his tight trousers. Beth found herself smiling slightly, turning away finally so she could actually concentrate. 

"So ... what do you make of the case Porsha? Well, you would... tramp. Oh, he's definitely your type... So, you think he's a decent man then? Of course. Yes. I know.... Porsha... Fine, fine. I concede."

She rolled her eyes as she hung up. 

"Tart."

The amusement and affection in her tone came through clearly. Carl turned and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I could reprimand you for using that kind of language in my school you know Mrs Silver…"   
"Oh now, why would you want to do that?"  
Carl smiled and came over and sat on the edge of the desk beside where Beth was standing.

"Who said I wanted to? so did Dr Neilsen have anything interesting to say?"   
"You did? She thinks you seem like a decent man..."  
"Well I'm flattered. Though curious as to why that resulted in you calling her a tramp and a tart?"  
"She tends to... sleep... with men she likes."  
"Oh then me and her have something in common as I tend to sleep with the women I like."  
"Oh, then you two will get on wonderfully..."  
"What about us though..."  
"Well, that depends how honest you are..."  
"About?"  
"The girls..."  
"What about them?"  
"You were the one who got them pregnant, weren't you?"   
"Guilty as charged…. how did you work it out? I'm curious to know…"   
"It's easy enough once you figure out that the girls trust exactly one man in this school... you."  
"Oh well....so...what do you intend to do about this situation?"  
"We have two options: One: I report you, the girls end up with someone else who won't treat them as nicely... or two: You play nice with me... and behave."  
Carl cocked his head to one side.

"Define what you mean by behave...cus if it means not sleeping with the girls again...I can't agree to that. They need me and I need them."  
"That's not what I mean... I mean learn to ask permission."  
"You mean like..."

Carl gently and tenderly stroked Beth's face.

"Can I make Love to you Beth Silver…. is that what you mean?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."  
Carl smiled and gently took hold of her hand.

"So .... can I?"  
"Depends how gentle you can be?"  
"I've been the first choice for most of the girls in this school to be their very first.... I can be extremely gentle."  
"Promise?"  
Carl smiled and gently ruffled her skirt up above her knees with one of his hands.

"I promise…"

He breathed as his lips pressed against her throat. Beth sighed softly. 

"Alright then."  
Carl smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. His hands meanwhile pushed her skirt up the rest of the way to around her waist, exposing her legs and knickers to Carl. Carl knelt down and began kissing Beth's upper legs and outer thighs.

"Magnificent legs you have… It will be such a thrill to feel them wrapped around me..."   
"Are you always this charming?"  
"I try to be…"

Carl said as he kissed his way up to Beth's waist and unzipped her skirt and let it fall down around her ankles. Leaving her in her shirt, knickers and high heeled shoes. He stood up and kissed her, while his hand still caressed her legs and ass. Beth responded softly, still clearly a little nervous, but trusting. Carl gently raised her arms above her head and pulled her blouse off of her leaving her now in only her knickers and high heeled shoes.

"Your gorgeous."

He said softly before he began suckling on her breasts. His hands fondling her ass. Beth's eyes slid closed, a low mewl of pleasure escaping her. Carl gently guided her hands to his shirt buttons while he kept kissing and fondling her body. Beth got to work on his buttons. Carl let his shirt fall from him revealing his well-toned chest to Beth. Beth couldn't help but think of all the small young inexperienced hands that had caressed and ran over this man’s body before her. Beth smiled softly, taking her time to caress his chest. Carl sighed with pleasure and lent back slightly from her to give her better access. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the experience. Beth smiled and continued.   
"Your hands are amazing Beth."  
"I'm glad you think so..."  
"I'm used to inexperience but keen young 16 somethings, it makes a nice change to have an experienced woman...."  
"Not that experienced... not with men."   
"Well...we're both slightly out of our normal zone of expertise then…."

He said softly stroking her face.

 

"Mmmm, maybe you should move your hands a little.... lower."  
"Are you... sure?"  
Carl nodded. Beth smiled and allowed her hand to slide lower. Carl gasped softly as her hands found his belt.   
"What now?"   
"Well.... either you can undo it.... or I can undress for you?"  
"Which would you prefer?"  
"Well...which will make you feel comfortable?"  
"I'm... not sure."   
Carl smiled and stepped back slightly from her, unbuckled his trousers and took them off... affording Beth a full view of his member and its length and girth. Beth paused then smirked slightly. 

"And some girls want... that... as their first?"  
"What?"  
"How the hell do they handle you... you're... huge..."  
"10 inches long and 6 inches wide to be precise and I just take the penetration slowly… side-effect is though.... sex with me tends to make you a size queen forever more."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mmmhmmm…"

Carl murmured bringing Beth back into his embrace and kisses.

"Just ask little Cindee Lane or her sister Mindy...both of them had sex with me when they were 16 there now 17 and can only orgasm from a cock that’s a minimum of 9 inches."  
"Well, that's a skill."  
Carl smiled and gently pulled Beth's knickers down.

"Thank you for the compliment."

He said standing back up, he guided Beth's hands to his cock.

"Feel it and get comfortable with it...."   
Beth did as she was told. Carl sighed with pleasure. One of his hands returning the favour and fondling Beth's womanhood. Beth mewed weakly, her own pace upping just a little.   
"Your soaking wet Beth."

 

Carl purred in her ear.   
"All for you."  
Carl smiled at her words. 

"Well....you have the same choice as my little kittens..."

He murred in her ear.

"Desk....couch.... floor.... or wall. Only seems fair.... you were after all sent to find out just what exactly happened to them."  
"The couch sounds slightly comfortable..."  
Carl smiled and nodded. He then gently scooped Beth up in his arms and started walking towards the couch. Beth smiled and let him. Carl briefly stopped in front of the couch and indicated to a series of photo albums on the bookcase.

"Each of those albums contains photos of all the girls who I've seduced and had sex with at this school over the years."

He explained as he laid her down on the couch.   
"You would keep them..."  
"What do you mean by that sweet thing?"

Carl said stroking her hair and kissing her as he moved them both into a comfortable position.   
"You’re a collector."  
Carl laughed softly and nuzzled her.

"Psychoanalyzing me as we're about to make love...that’s strangely erotic."

He purred and pressed his member against her womanhood.

"Are you going to tell me next why I have sexual relations with the girls at my school?"  
"Because you want to... basically."  
"You make me sound like a sexual predator or perv."

Carl laughed good naturedly as he began to penetrate her pressing in ever so slowly.   
"No... a perv would never get to do this... with me."  
"Mmmmm so deliciously tight…"

 

Carl moaned.

"So what are you saying I am then if not a perv with a taste for young girls?"  
"Hmmm... a very good seducer..."  
Carl smiled and pushed in a bit further.

"MMmmmmmmmMMMMmmmm… the girls call me The De-Virginator… their mums tend to prefer the name of The Pussy Wrecker…. Gods even some of the 16-year-olds weren't as tight as you."  
"Lucky me..."  
"Dose sex always make you this sassy?"

Carl teased as his cock finally slipped all the way into Beth.   
"Mmmm... well... take a guess handsome?"  
"I'll take that as a yes"

Carl smiled as he kissed her lips.

"By the way I can tell your close but…sorry I have a fair bit of staying power so...you’re gonna get a double one."

He said as he began to thrust in and out of her. Beth rolled her eyes, and waited, knowing it wouldn't take too long.  
"Hey that kind of gesture can hurt someone feelings."

Carl teased her even as he kept his pace.   
"Well, you will apologize for orgasms..."

Beth teased, arching into him and, soon enough, coming apart hard. Carl smirked and rode out her orgasm.

"Well mother always raised me to be considerate of others."

He said kissing her and waiting for her orgasm to subside before he resumed their love-making. Beth smiled and waited, wondering how long this would take. Carl slowly started up his in and out motion again.

"Are you enjoying experiencing what the girls do?"  
"Of course."  
Carl picked up his pace and bent down and began to gently nip at Beth's nipples with his teeth. Beth half-moaned and half-growled.   
"I think the straight-edged clean-cut OFSTED lady has a little bit of a kinky side."

He teased moving to gently but firmly, not firm enough to cause lots of pain though, bite her on the breast. This drew another growling moan from her. Carl nuzzled her left ear and gently chewed on her ear lobe.

"Does that turn you on sexy?"

He murred softly in her ear.

"Do you like being bitten?"  
"Can't you tell?"  
Carl laughed softly and in tandem with his thrusting began to bite Beth all over her chest and shoulders. Hard enough to leave some marks but not to cause more pain then pleasure. Beth continued to growl and moan. Carl smirked at her.

"How you going to explain those bites to Porsha?"

He asked softly.

"MMMmmmm wrap those sexy legs of your around me."

He purred as he felt his climax approaching.   
"I'll find a way..."

Beth murmured, wrapping her legs around Carl. Carl picked up the speed and force of his thrusts as his body began to take over and his climax approached.

"Do...you want me to cum in you?"  
"Yes, god yes..."  
Carl groaned and thrust deep in to her coming hard filling her up with his seed.

"Mmmmm yeah take it, sexy lady, take every last drop of my seed."

He thrust into her a few more times making sure he had fired all of his load into her. Once both of them had recovered, he kissed her softly.

"So .... Mrs Silver what has your investigation found?"  
Beth had arched into him even as she came. Her response to the case, however, remained. 

"That the girls at the school have chosen boys from other local schools, of which there are more than usual, to have children with. No fault lies with the school."


End file.
